Rhys Bevan
Rhys Bevan (1917-1944) was an Irish-Welsh Staff Sergeant in the British army, serving beneath Liam J. Brentwood in the 7th Armoured Division. He was killed in May of 1943 while serving in Africa. Profile Early Life Born in 1917 in Cardiff, South Wales, Rhys was an extremely intelligent if mischevious child. Born to Brigadier Ifan Bevan, a veteran of the The First World War and his wife, Martha, a simple Irish housewife, he moved to the North Walian village of Beddgelert at some point in his childhood alongside his younger brother, David. A third son, James "Jim" Bevan was born in 1931. James would run away from home after the death of his brother, eventually heading to Germany to try and avenge his brother's death. However, due to the traumatizing effects of the war around him, as well as starvation and poor health, James would become an amnesiac, and take on the name of Aksel Bavenn. Before joining the British Army, Rhys was a succesful touring actor. He could speak English, Welsh and some German. He put his multi-linguality to good use during his time on the battlefield. Military Service Bevan joined The Royal Welsh Fusiliers in the early years of the war alongside his brother, David, following the death of his girlfriend, a nurse shot to death by the German forces serving in Africa. He signed up with the armed forces in a bid to protect his younger brother. He was stationed primarily in Italy during his tenure as Sergeant and after an ultimately unsuccesful attack on an Italian village was promoted to the rank of Staff Sergeant for bravery and leadership abilities surprassing his rank. He was later stationed in Northern France, fighting shoulder to shoulder with his brother against the forces of SS Captain Hartwig Kriegheld, where he won his first recorded victory. During his time in the British army, Rhys would forge a number of friendships, chief among these with Nathan Whyte. He was also one of the few men to have earned the respect of Liam J. Brentwood. Later that same year, Rhys was seperated from his company in the harsh Polish woodlands. Attempting to blindly find his way back to camp, he was attacked by a lone German soldier, William Luther, and was almost killed in the assault. Although the Staff Sergeant defeated the German threat, taking his attacker captive, Rhys lost a testicle from the wounds he recieved. Luther would swear revenge, promising to kill Rhys the next time they met. Death When the Royal Welsh Fusiliers disbanded in late August, Bevan joined the 7th Armoured Division and was soon drafted to North Africa, where he came across William Luther for the first and last time in his short life. Fighting bravely against horrific odds, he was ultimately killed by his old enemy. Personality and Relationships Rhys was a thoughtful young man, extremely protective of his family but frequently exasperated by the antics of his youngest brother, James. His best friend seems to have been Nathan Whyte, while he was also close to Stephen Colly and friendly with Edward McMillan. Colly was, perhaps surprisingly, the most affected by his death. Rhys had a romantic relationship with at least two women; an unnamed English nurse killed in Africa, and with the German Sofie Widmann, with whom he would father a child. Category:Characters of Issuing Orders Category:Issuing Orders Deaths